


Taeyong - The God of Beauty,Love and Pleasure

by johntaeten



Series: NCT Gods in Mischief / Greek Gods Au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johntaeten/pseuds/johntaeten
Summary: I really recommend listening to Only Teardrops by Emmelie de Forest while reading thisLink: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2P5XDGjf0qA





	Taeyong - The God of Beauty,Love and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I really recommend listening to Only Teardrops by Emmelie de Forest while reading this
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2P5XDGjf0qA

✴❁ Tαεүσηg αs αρняσ∂ιtε ❁✴

 

They say in every one of us lays an unknown power, ready to unleash and reveal the sons and daughters of the mighty greek gods that ruled over Mount Olympus. Lee Taeyong was one of them. 

Taeyong had always been considered the most beautiful creature to ever exist, not only that, but his heart was also pure and full of love and desire. His mother always taught him about history, music and geography, Aphrodite even got numerous professors teach Taeyong different languages and math,physics and even chemistry and biology. She didn’t want her son to be just a beautiful face. The gods instead, that’s exactly what they thought. That Taeyong was just a flower in a world of destruction. Which was, in a way, true. 

Taeyong’s soul was pure, he wanted peace and happiness for everyone. He wouldn’t even hurt a bug or an ant, instead he gave them food. He helped poor people, he gave them money and food, clothes, and everything they needed. He let everyone treat him as their equal. 

However, god life came with its sacrifices. Nobles and men often tried to abuse Taeyong, making him inappropiate advances and touching him in private places. Taeyong hated it, and he had no power over it. He had to refuse politely and leave. He was too scared.

 

Years passed, and a new threat was being discussed by the great gods. Their powers were slowly getting stolen by a force of evil that no one could trace down. 

The gods realized that their own salvation were 19 demigods, the sons of the most powerful gods. Taeyong was one of them.

He surely had no idea why, he had no powers except that his eye color changed according to his emotions. He also got cursed when he was a child, so now he had cat ears and a tail. It creeped people out sometimes. He couldn’t master his mother’s controlling power. He knew he was going to fail and disappoint Aphrodite alongside the whole Mount Olympus. He fought the idea, he refused to go.

He tried to run away, he tried to shut himself away from everything around him. But yet here he was, in front of the big ocean, asking a dolphin to take him to the island they were going to train on. The island belonged to the son of the great Poseidon, Ten. 

~To be Continued~


End file.
